Some technical applications require that a length of wire be held at two or more points. For instance, in Electro-Mechanical Relays (EMR), it may be required that a heat-shrinkable wire be used. An example of a heat-shrinkable wire is one made of a nickel-titanium alloy. These wires are used in actuator mechanisms and enable significant cost and size reduction. However, heat-shrinkable wires such as nickel-titanium are very ductile and not bondable using traditional methods like welding, thermo-sonic bonding or ultrasonic bonding. They are also extremely small in diameter, typically between about 0.002″ and about 0.012″. There is thus a need to provide a reliable and simple way of attaching such fragile and small wires to the various structures.